The contest
by makiNico
Summary: Damas y caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo concurso donde varias chicas se enfrentaran unas a otras para descubrir ¿quien será la nueva Idol numero 1 del mundo?, ¿cual de todas estas bellas señoritas tendra lo suficiente para lograrlo?, sintonícenos y descúbralo con nosotros. Continuacion de ¿que hiciste el fin de semana?-incluye lemmon y algo futa.
1. Un paso hacia adelante

Hi-Hi!

Queridos lectores, he vuelto, y gracias a su apoyo con ¿que hiciste el fin de semana pasado? :3 les traigo este nuevo Fic titulado "The contest", y por si se lo pregunta... ¡Síiiiiiii!, es continuacion de ¿que hiciste el fin de semana pasado? :3 asi que espero contar con su apoyo y compañia en esta nueva historia :3 asi que sin mas... aqui esta el primer cap... :3

PD: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me perteneces :3

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Un paso hacia adelante~~~~~~**

 **Maki POV**

-Pues… felicidades…- le decía a la chica de coletas frente a mí…

-gra… gracias…- me contesto completamente ruborizada, ¿por qué es esto tan difícil?...

-bueno… entonces… ¿nos vamos con las demás?- pregunté tratando de buscar un escape, esto se volvía incomodo…

-eh… ah sí… claro…- esto último lo murmuro, mientras agachaba la cabeza…

-¿estás bien?- pregunte acercando mi rostro al suyo… logrando escuchar pequeños quejidos…

-s… sí…- me respondió sin alzar la mirada…

-¡oye!... no estés triste, deberías estar feliz porque si pudiste graduarte…- le decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a mi pecho.

-lo… lo estoy… es solo que…*snif* *snif*… yo…-

-sí, lo se… yo también te voy a extrañar- corte sus palabras con las mías- voy a extrañar verte en los pasillos, voy a extrañar almorzar contigo en la azotea, voy a extrañar esperarte afuera de tu salón o que todas me vieran con cara de pedófila cuando en realidad es al revés...- esto último lo dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro y recargando mi cabeza sobre la suya… siempre he amado que sea más bajita que yo…

-no digas esas cosas que… *snif* *snif*… me harás llorar más…-

-no hay necesidad de llorar…- debía tranquilizarla rápido, verla triste… siempre me ha destrozado…- el hecho de que ya no estemos en la misma escuela no significa que nos separemos…

-pero…*snif* *snif*… ya no te voy a ver, y… tú… me vas a…*snif* *snif* -su voz comenzó a sonar cortada y pesada- tú me vas a olvidar…-

-¡Para nada!- le grité- Nico-chan, yo jamás me olvidaría de ti, además, nos veremos los fines de semana, aparte con tu nuevo celular, nos podremos llamar y ver por la cámara frontal- moví una de mis manos a su cabeza y la comencé a acariciar lentamente.- Nico-chan, esto es normal, que te sientas así, yo también estoy igual, pero… ya sabes cómo son los genes Nishikino, necios como una roca... sé que te debes marchar, que estudiaras algo lejos, pero no importa… porque lo que siento por ti… no- corregí- lo que sentimos la una por la otra es más fuerte que cualquier distancia…- moví la mano con la que la acariciaba hacia su mentón, y tomándolo hice que levantara el rostro y me mirara…- Nico-chan, Yazawa Nico… te amo…- y sin hacerla esperar acorte la distancia entre ambas.

El beso fue lento, pausado, quería demostrarle que mis palabras eran ciertas, que podía confiar en mi a pesar de las distancias, mis manos abrazaron su cadera pegándola más a mi cuerpo, las suyas se acomodaron tras mi cuello, ella estaba de puntillas y yo un poco agachada, podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, tanto que se podía sentir el calor aumentar, pero algo bajo por completo la temperatura… una gota de agua… rozaba tiernamente mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos para ver como Nico-chan tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero de ellos, lagrimas brotaban.

-Nico-chan…- me separé del beso, estaba por seguir hablando pero sus labios me silenciaron, brevemente solo para separarse de mí.

-Yo también te amo Maki-chan…- limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y volví a iniciar el beso, esta vez fue más apasionado, tanto que rápidamente sentí su lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo abrí mis labios permitiéndole el paso, encontrándose con mi lengua, una danza entre ambas comenzó al mismo tiempo que con mis manos recorría el cuerpo de Nico-chan, para al final posicionarlas sobre su glúteos, dando un ligero apretón ella ahogo un gemido en mi boca, comencé a avanzar haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta toparse con el piano del salón de música, donde estábamos.

Haciendo un movimiento con mis manos indicando que se levantara un poco, ella entendió y lo hizo, terminando sentada en el piado conmigo entre sus piernas, nos separamos un poco del beso, para vernos directo a los ojos, limpié su rostro una vez mas y juntamos nuestras frentes…

-Nico-chan, no importa que tan lejos estemos… yo siempre estaré contigo…- le dije en voz baja.

-Maki-chan… no importa donde esté, me esforzaré por convertirme en una Idol, y así darte la vida que mereces…-

-Te amo Nico-chan…-

-Y yo a ti Maki-chan-

Nos volvimos a besar, pero de forma mas frenética que antes, como si toda la tristeza por ser separadas a causa de la escuela se hubiese esfumado, pero a pesar de eso… sus palabras… " _me esforzaré por convertirme en una Idol, y así darte la vida que mereces_ "… no… Nico-chan… yo me esforzaré por hacer tu sueño realidad…

Con eso en mente y todo el amor que le tengo en mi corazón, moví mis manos de sus caderas hasta su vientre, luego pecho, para desabrochar el saco que traía por la graduación, y de un movimiento lo saque de su cuerpo, sin separarnos del beso, comencé a subir su típico suéter rosa, ella levantó sus manos para que lo retirara pero no lo hice, simplemente lo recogí hasta la parte superior de sus pequeños pechos, una vez ahí, desabroche su camisa dejando ver su sujetador rosa.

El movimiento de mis manos sobre sus pechos era suave, combinando entre movimientos y ligeros apretones, a los que ella reaccionaba ahogando sus gemidos en mis labios, deseosa de más de aquel esbelto cuerpo que tanto amaba, me separe de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva entre estos para unirme a su cuello, el cual besaba y daba pequeñas succiones procurando no dejar marcas, lentamente fui besando esa zona hasta llegar a sus pechos, de un movimiento rápido levante su sujetador dejando al descubierto su busto, el cual rápidamente se volvió prisionero de mis labios…

-Ah… Maki-chan… ¡no tan fuerte!...- me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, yo algo molesta libere sus rosados puntos de mi boca y le dirigí la mirada…- por más que lo hagas así nada saldrá de ellos… ¡Idiota!- sus palabras provocaron un sonrojo en mí…

-yo… no… yo no lo hacía tan fuerte…- le dije mientras moví un mecho de cabello…

-Mou… ven aquí- Nico-chan estiro sus brazos y los posó detrás de mi cuello, jalándome hasta ella, para iniciar un nuevo rose de labios. De nuevo la temperatura aumentaba, pero algo que calentó más el ambiente fue el sentir como una de las manos de Nico-chan se aleja de mi cuello para colarse debajo de mi falda, con ligeras y suaves caricias ella llevó su mano hasta mi intimidad, rozando el desagradable miembro con el que había nacido…

-Ni… Nico-chan…- le dije separándome del beso y con la voz entre cortada…- ¿quieres… hacerlo?...-

-yo… yo… ¿tú no quieres?- me susurraba mientras con su mano ejercía carisias de arriba hacia abajo en mi miembro…

-si es contigo…- pegué mi frente a la suya y la atraje más hacia mí- siempre quiero…- juntamos nuestros labios otra vez iniciando un beso más desesperado por la otra, un beso donde poníamos el deseo que sentíamos en ese instante, nos dejábamos llevar por nuestra lujuria, mis labios aprisionaron su lengua, comencé a succionarla al tiempo que ella liberaba mi miembro de mi ropa interior tocándolo directamente, provocando que electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo y un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

-que linda voz Maki-chan- me dijo con una seductora voz…

-tonta… ¿Dónde quedo la Nico-chan que lloraba hace un momento?-

-jeje…- ella me beso al tiempo que se hacia un poco hacia atrás, buscando recostarse sobre el piano, provocando que mi intimidad se acercara mas a ella… hasta que por fin… ella estaba completamente acostada sobre el piano, yo ligeramente sobre ella y mi intimidad rozando su ropa interior…

-Nico-chan…- le susurre… mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos con mi cadera haciendo rozar nuestras intimidades, al principio los movimientos fueron lentos, simples roces, pero conforme sentía como su ropa interior se comenzaba a humedecer y sus gemidos a ser mas fuertes… mis movimientos aumentaron su intensidad.

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan…- amo escuchar mi nombre de su voz- espe… espe… espera…. ¡Ah!...- sus intentos por detenerme solamente lograban encenderme más- ¡Alto!- me grito, finalmente deteniendo mis movimientos…

-¿Qué… pasa?- le contestaba jadeando, mientras la miraba…- quieres… que paremos…- le decía mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios…

-n… no… no es eso…- me miró completamente sonroja- solo no quiero ensuciar mi ropa interior… ¿de acuerdo?...- volteó su mirada a otro lugar… pero eso no evito que viera su notable sonrojo…

-de acuerdo Nico-chan- me retire un poco de entre sus piernas y lentamente metí ambas manos bajo su falta aprovechando el recorrido di varias caricias a su piernas, ella cubría su boca con sus manos para evitar que algun gemido muy fuerte escapara… ¡eso no era justo!, yo quería escuchar su voz… asi que lentamente cuando llegue hasta su ropa interior la tome y la fui retirando de su cuerpo, saque una de sus piernas de aquella prenda, dejándola únicamente colgando de la otra- es mejor así, luego se pierden- le dije de forma burlona.

-Maki-chan ¡Idiota!-

-sabes… siempre que te veo asi… me doy cuenta de que eres hermosa- le decía cortando sus quejas mientras observaba aquella rosada y humeda zona de su cuerpo…

-Ma… Ma… Maki-chan… no… no… ¡no la veas así!... y ¿qué demonios haces?- yo estaba contemplando su intimidad mientras con mi mano ejercia movimientos en mi miembro parecidos a los que ella me había hecho.

-solamente me preparo…- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y recuperaba mi lugar entre sus piernas- Nico-chan…- le di un beso en sus pechos, luego otro en su cuello para terminar con uno apasionado en sus labios…- ¿estás lista?- le susurre mientras mordia ligeramente su oído…

-s… sí…- esa simple palabra fue la llave que abrió las puertas… literalmente, comencé a introducir mi miembro en Nico-chan, en aquel húmedo y cálido lugar, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero si se sentía como si lo fuera, su rostro aun mostraba algo de dolor, que pronto se convertiría en placer, al comenzar a embestirla… prontamente toda la sala de música se llenó con la mejor melodía que yo podía escuchar… los gemidos de mi amada enana…

.

.

.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- mi amada novia llegaba a un tan esperado orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba salir toda mi descarga dentro de ella…

-Eso fue…- trataba de regularizar mi respiración- increíble…- le di un beso en la frente, sin sacar mi miembro de su cálido lugar privado…

-eres… casi me destrozas Maki-chan…- me reclamaba

-pero… no fue así…- la abracé y haciéndome un poco para atrás logré que se sentara en el piano

-pero… casi…- ella puso sus brazos tras mi cuello y juntamos nuestras frentes…- te amo… Tsundere-chan- me dijo con una voz burlona y cansada

-y yo a ti… enana-chan- nos acercamos la una a la otra y comenzamos otro beso… que de inmediato encendió esa llama que se apagaba ligeramente, provocando que mi miembro que seguía dentro de Nico-chan comenzara a palpitar nuevamente.

Moví mis manos a los glúteos de Nico-chan y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza… la levante, sin salir de ella claramente, sus piernas se entrelazaron en mi espalda y comencé a avanzar cargándola, hasta que su espalda golpeo la puerta… comenzando así otra vez las embestidas y los gemidos…

Era la última vez que lo hacíamos como estudiantes de Otonokizaka… era la ultima vez que lo haríamos en un buen tiempo… por eso era especial… era el final de una era… pero el principio de nuestro futuro juntas…

"Lo que la oruga llama final… nosotros lo llamamos mariposa…"

* * *

Habian pasado ya 4 años desde aquel día, 4 largos años en los que mi relación con Nico-chan había pasado por algunos altibajos debido a la distancia entre ambas, pero que con la ayuda de nuestras amigas y familiares y por sobre todo el amor que nos tenemos lográbamos superar… 4 años en los que yo egresé de Otonokizaka y entré a la facultad de medicina y ella a la de ciencias culinarias… 4 años en los que ella intentaba convertirse en la Idol que siempre soñó y siempre fallaba… pero que ahora… estaba segura… que su gran oportunidad estaba por llegar…

 **Fin Maki POV**

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, hasta la oficina de la directora… al llegar golpeé la puerta para que supiera que estaba ahí…

-Adelante- su delicada voz me permitió entrar, abrí la puerta y entré- vamos querida, toma asiento, te ves muy agitada-

-Lo…- respiraba con dificultad-… siento… solo… debo… recuperar al aliento…-

-de acuerdo, relájate, ¿Qué te trae así?-

-son… los… castings-

-oh, si, ¿ya los tienes?-

-ya directora, por eso vine corriendo-

-¿acaso paso algo interesante?-

-si, 2 chicas-

-mmm…- me miro pensativa…- te escucho-

-la primera es una Kagamine-

-¿Kagamine?... oh, sí, supongo que es la pequeña rubia, ¿cierto?-

-así es-

-bueno, sin duda será interesante, pero… ¿y la segunda?-

-eso… ella es una exintegrante del grupo de school idols µ's, Yazawa Nico-

-¿Yazawa?... lo siento no me suena…-

-Ella ha aplicado la prueba de ingreso a la academia cada año, y cada año a fracasado-

-mmm… nop, sigue sin sonarme…-

-pfff….- suspire, busqué en mi Tablet una foto de µ's y se la mostré- es ella, la pequeña de coletas, al lado de la pelirroja-

-¡Oh!, es amiga de Nishikino… claro ya la recuerdo…-

-¿de verdad?-

-no… pero…- levanto su mano en señal de que esperar antes de decirle algo- si ella conoce a Nishikino, seguro será bueno tenerla…-

-espere… ¿Cómo es que sabe quien es Nishikino Maki y no Yazawa Nico?-

-Pff…- hizo un sonido extraño- ¿Quién no conoce a Nishikino Maki?, ¿Dónde vives, en una cueva?-

-yo…-

-Una musa amiga de Nishikino y una Kagamine - me interrumpió- sin duda este será un gran show- ella se puso de pie y se giró a ver por la ventana.- Señorita Megpoid, envíeles su carta de aceptación… ya quiero que el nuevo evento de inicio-

-como ordene Luka-sama-

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta aquí el primer cap, como ven hay nuevos personagas... Luka... Megpoid... Kagamine... ¿donde he escuchado eso antes?... bueno se que este cap no es muy revelador ni nada pero todo ira tomando forma mas adelante :3 espero contar con ustedes estimados lectores.**

 **Así que sin mas... :3 nos vemos en el siguiente cap...**

 **Bye Bye... :3**


	2. Un paso atras

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, aqui estoy otra vez, :)

antes de seguir debo agradecerles por acompañerme en esta nueva aventura, este nuevo fic y me alegra leer sus reviews :3

me agrada sentir su apoyo, en esta historia que... tendra un giro un poco diferente a su precuela :3

gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir contando con ustedes, sin mas...

aqui el cap 2... :3

* * *

 **~~~~~~Algunos Pasos atrás... ~~~~~~**

 **Nico POV**

-y… ¿estas segura de esto?-

-claro que estoy segura, nací para esto- le contesté completamente segura

-de acuerdo…-

Me aproxime a la señorita de cabellera… ¿verde? Y lentes de aviador en la cabeza…

-Disculpe…- no había reacción…- Disculpe- aun nada…- ¡DISCULPE!- levanto la vista y me miro, movió sus manos a sus oídos y retiro sus audífonos.

-lo siento señorita, estaba muy concentrada- me sonrió en una forma de disculpa, casi como lo haría Honoka…- mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

-buenos días…- por alguna razón me puse nerviosa…- yo… yo soy… Yaza… Yaza… Yazaaaaaa…-

-Ella es Yazawa Nico y viene a sacar un registro para su escuela, señorita- contestaba a mi espalda Maki-chan.

-oh…- se mantuvo en silencio observando detenidamente a Maki-chan… un momento… ¿detenidamente? ¿Quién se cree esta para ver a mi Maki-chan así?- ¡Oh my God, eres Nishikino Maki de µ's!...- diablos… otra loca fanatica de… un momento… ¿reconoció a Maki-chan y a mi no? Definitivamente se ganó mi odio en solo 5 minutos… tonta mujer cabeza de pasto

-Y… yo…- tras la reacción de la cabeza de pasto mi novia se puso completamente roja y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Si es Maki-chan y ¿Qué con eso?, y tú… ¿por qué te pones nerviosa frente a esta mujer?- le dije completamente irritada a Maki-chan mientras cruzaba mis brazos…

-yo… lo… lo siento Nico-chan…-

-si, si como sea- trate de olvida el tema- tú, cabeza de pasto, la gran Idol Nico nii quiere tomar el registro para tu escuela, siéntete orgullosa- le dije demostrando mi grandeza.

-¿la gran qué de qué?... lo siento pero solo se admiten personas que hayan cursado la preparatoria niña, asi que si me dejas atender a Nishikino-san yo…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ¡como… que… esta…. Maldita… aarrgggg!- escúchame bien cabeza de pasto, yo soy Yazawa Nico ex integrante de µ's, recién egresada de la preparatoria Otonokizaka para señoritas y soy la mas grande Idol que podrás ver es este triste y falto de talento lugar- le dije completamente enojada, que digo enojada, molesta, tanto que si me decía otra cosa me pondría verde como cierto personaje de algún comic que no mencionaré para no infligir los derechos de autor

-ya… tranquila Nico-chan, no deberías hablarle asi a un servidor publico, aparte si ella es secretaria es mayor que tú, le deberías tener mas respeto- me hablaba Maki-chan mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-ah, descuide Nishikino-san, esto me pasa todo el tiempo y si esta…- me vio de pies a cabeza- señorita dice ser egresada de Otonoki… entonces… no es menor que yo, quizá no lo parezca pero tengo 16 años-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es imposible- gritamos al mismo tiempo Maki-chan y yo- ¿Cómo puedes ser secretaria y tener 16 años?-

-larga historia, pero… volvamos a lo importante- evito completamente el tema- señorita Yazaka-

-Yazawa…-

-si como sea, usted tiene intenciones de ingresar a la "Academia de Artes Representativas" ¿cierto?-

-así es, la gran Idol Nico nii quiere entrar a su escuela- cambie completamente a modo Idol.

-bueno… siendo ese el caso, solo debe llenar este formulario- me extendió una hoja donde me preguntaba mis datos personales, y demás cosas- y darme copia de los siguientes documentos- me entrego una lista de documentos, la cual pase a Maki-chan para que la viera mientras yo llenaba la aplicación.

-Nico-chan, ¿traes todo?-

-según yo… sí, pero ¿podrías revisar mientras lleno esto?-

-claro…-

Una vez que termine la aplicación y Maki-chan reviso los documentos volvimos con la cabeza de pasto para entregarlos.

-Listo señorita Megpoid, esta todo- le entre los papeles y ella procedio a revisarlos una vez mas.

-biiienn… aparentemente todo esta en orden- me sonrio y yo salte de emoción lanzándome sobre Maki-chan…

-¡Si!, Nico nii esta un paso mas cerca de ser una Idol- Maki-chan me abrazo de la cintura y me elevo un poco dando vueltas compartiendo mi felicidad

-claro señorita, ahora solo debe pasar el examen de admisión-….

-….- como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… nos congelamos… Maki-chan me bajo y yo lentamente me dirigí a la señorita…- dijo… ¿examen?-

-claro, cada nuevo ciclo se hace un examen de selección, para saber quiénes si califican y quienes no, al principio puede parecer algo tonto, digo… ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace un examen académico a personas que en teoría quieren ser artistas?, pero… gracias a ello aseguramos que la próxima generación de estrellas no sea una generación de idiotas….- sonrio con completa felicidad al tiempo que sentía mis esperanzas alejarse de entre mis dedos…

Sentí la mano te Maki-chan tomar la mía, me gire a verla y me sonrio cálidamente…- vamos a casa por ahora Nico-chan- yo solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-¡Esperen!- escuche a la chica cabeza de pasto gritar. Detuvimos el paso un momento y ella se nos acercó- la fecha del examen es en dos semanas, asi que… mucha suerte Yazawa Nico- me sonrió y levanto su pulgar en forma de ánimo… y con eso… nos fuimos…

Los días pasaron rápido, Maki-chan y Nozomi me ayudaban a estudiar, así como mi mamá me preparaba lo que ella llamaba "comidas de conocimiento" que a juzgar por Maki-chan eran buenas por su contenido de vitaminas y esas cosas pero que según mi paladar era un martirio. Pero así entre torturas y comidas raras… el día llego…

.

.

.

-y bien… ¿Cómo te fue Nico-chan?- me preguntaba mi pelirroja quien me espero junto a mi mamá fuera de la academia

-yo… bien… supongo…- mi mamá me vio con una ceja levnatada, después cerro los ojos y tomo su celular.

-Bueno… Taka, ¿recuerdas que me hablaste de la academia de cocina?, si… aceptamos la oferta… ok, te veo luego ¡oh Gran y poderoso Halcon de sabiduría!- Maki-chan y yo nos vimos duda…

-Koemi-san… ¿no cree qué es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones?- le preguntaba mi novia.

-para nada Maki, conozco a Nico como si fuera mi hija y se lo que significa esa cara-

-¡Mamá soy tu hija! ¿Podrias tener algo mas de fe en mi?- le dije algo molesta y avergonzada

-la tengo, la tengo, pero en este momento la deje en mi otro pantalón y como dicen mas vale prevenir así que mañana iremos a ver la academia de cocina, seguro te encantara, ¿nos acompañas Maki?-

-no, gracias, ya falte hoy a la escuela, por cierto…- se quedo pensativa…-¿Cuándo te darán los resultados Nico-chan?-

-ah eso… en un mes- le conteste… dicho eso… volvimos a nuestros asuntos… esperando el mes… mas largo de mi vida… hasta ahora….

.

.

.

-¿nerviosa?- me preguntaba mi rusa amiga

-¿Cómo no estarlo?- le respondí

-ara~ Nicochi esta nerviosa porque su pelirroja no pudo venir- me molestaba la pechugona de Nozomi

-callate monstruo pechugón- le dije molesta

-buenos días tengan todos los aspirantes a ingresar a la "Academia de Artes Representativas"- hablaba por un micrófono una hermosa mujer cabellera rosada, firmes pechos, largas piernas en un vestido negro con una abertura en la pierna derecha… esa mujer… hermosa… era Megurine Luka, la que cuando mas joven fue la Idol numero 1 de Japón, pero que a sus 20 años se retiro por problemas con el medio y decidió fundar su escuela…- hoy su espera termina, hoy se descubrirá quienes serán las nuevas estrellas y quienes volverán a casa- los nervios me mataban… solo de pensar verme en las instalaciones de la academia…- como pueden observar a mi derecha esta mi joven y talentosa asistente la señorita Megpoid colocando las listas, donde ustedes podrán buscarse y saber si son estudiantes de la "Academia de Artes representativas" o siguen siendo simples mortales…-

Cuando vimos que la cabeza de pasto se alejo de las listas corrimos para ser las primeras en ver los resultados… toda la gente que había se amontonó, había empujones y gritos, de vez en cuado veía jóvenes llorando por no quedar, otros saltando de alegría por haber sido aprovados.

En un punto entre la muchedumbre nos separamos, la altura de Eli no la dejaba pasar mucho, igual que los pechos enormes de Nozomi, por primera vez agradecí ser bajita y plana, entre empujones logre llegar hasta la lista y rápidamente me comencé a buscar… recorría las listas de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez… pero el resultado era el mismo… Mi nombre no estaba…

La gente comenzaba a retirarse, algunos saltando de alegría porque habían encontrado su nombre en la lista, otros llorando porque no aparecían, y yo… bueno… yo seguía buscándome sin perder la esperanza de que en algun punto… me encontraría…

-no… no… no… no soy esta… no… no…- decía mientras leía la lista quizá por décima vez…

-Nicochi…- escuche la voz de Nozomi y una mano que se posaba en mi hombro

-lo siento Nico… pero… no te encontramos en ninguna lista…- me decía Eli las palabras que yo sabia eran ciertas… pero me negaba a creer…

-no… no… sé que estoy por aquí en algún sitio- seguía intentando…

-vamos Nicochi… vayamos a casa…-Me hablaba con tristeza Nozomi…

-no… yo…- mi voz se comenzaba a cortar…- estoy segura… sí… en algún lugar esta mi nombre… yo…-

-no estas… lo siento- una molesta voz que son solo escucharla me irritaba me interrumpía- se que te esforzaste, bueno no lo se, pero estoy segura… pero tu eplicacion fue una de las mas bajas… lo siento…- sí… era la cabeza de pasto…

-yo… lo sentimos Nico… ven, vamos a comer algo… te invito un helado, eso siempre te anima- yo no hice gesto alguno ante las palabras de Eli o la cabeza de pasto… me sentía frustrada… molesta… mis herfurezos… los de Maki-chan, Nozomi mi mamá… los de todas las personas que me apoyaron… se habían ido al carajo… no valían nada…

-¿Nicochi?- sentí la mano de Nozomi acercarse a mi, pero yo entre mi frustración le di un manotazo.

-¡DEJAME SOLA!- salí corriendo de la escuela, sin rumbo alguno, soltando amargas lagrimas por el camino, no quería ver a nadie, ver a los que si lo lograron me frustraba… necesitaba estar sola para asimilarlo…

Corri hasta que mis piernas me lo pemitieron, me tire al suelo, y sintiendo la suavidad del pasto en mis manos… había llegado a un parque cercano a la academia… me puse de rodillas y grite… grite hasta que mi gartante me dolio, llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron… mi oportunidad… mi sueño… se había ido de mis manos…

Estaba tan metida en mi frustración que me asuste al sentir unos brazos rodearme por los hombros…

-al parecer no te fue bien…- una suave y calida voz me llamaba… una voz que conocía bien… yo no dije nada solo solloce y me refugié en aquellos brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si ese fuera mi lugar mas seguro…- no te desanimes, solo es un tropiezo, veras que… cosas buenas…- aquella voz se comenzaba a entrecortar…- cosas buenas vendrán… te lo prometo…- sentí unas frias gotas caer sobre mis mejillas… ella también lloraba…

-gracias… Maki-chan…-

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazadas, solo me quería quedar ahí… dormir y despertar pensado que todo era una pesadilla… poco a poco me fui tranquilizado al compás de sus caricias sobre mi cabeza, de sus besos sobre mis mejillas y sus "ya no llores Nico-chan"… todo… se tranquilizaba…

-¡Tres hurras por la futura Idol Numero 1 del universo!- se escucho el sonido de un silbato de fiestas acompañado del grito y de una explosio de serpertinas… mismas que… provocaron que llorara de nuevo…

-¡HONOKA DEJA ESO!- escuche a mi Maki-chan gritar

-¿qué?, ¿pero no dijiste que aquí abría una fiesta para celebrar que Nico-chan había quedado en la Academia de Artes Representativas y que cumpliría su sueño de ser la Idol número 1 del Universo?... diablos no pensé que dijera algo tan largo…-

-Honoka-chan… creo que… no habrá fiesta…- escuche la voz de Kotori… yo no movi mi rostro del espacio entre el cuello y el rostro de Maki-chan, igual que tampoco dejé de abrazarla…

-¡¿Qué?!, entonces… ¿Qué se supone que hare con el paste, los globos, los gorros, las sodas y el payaso que contraté?-

-¿contrataste un payaso?- ahora escuche la voz de Umi…

-pero por su claro que sí, ¿Qué es una fiesta sin un payaso?-

-oh… Honoka-chan…-

-bueno… supongo que le diré al payaso "Fibby" que se cancela la fiesta… ya vuelvo…-

Escuche como Honoka se alejaba y después de eso sentí dos manos sobre mi espalda y hombro

-Nico-chan… lo lamentamos mucho, yo… en verdad… tenia muchas esperanzas…- me trataba de dar animos Kotori…

-sabes… podrias ver esto como una caída y quedarte estancada en el fracaso, pero también podrias verlo como la oportunidad de levantarte con mas fuerza y avanzar hacia tu sueño, ya sabes… lo que no te mata… te hace mas fuerte…- ahora era Umi, lentamente me separé de Maki-chan y deje ver mi rostro sucio de lagrimas…

-gra… gra… gracias chicas- Umi y Kotori se unieron al abrazo, el cual fue corto, me separé y me senté entre las piernas de Maki-chan, quien me abrazo por la cintura, Kotori y Umi se sentaron juntas con esta ultima recargada en el hombro de su pareja…- saben… me siento un poco mejor… creo que ya lo estoy superan…-

-NICO-NYAAAA…. ¡FELICIDADES POR SER LA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE DE LA ACADEMA DE ARTES REPRESENTATIVAS NYAAAA!- escuchar a Rin quien llegaba a hora de cierta forma… me… me… me…

-¡ay no!, me gire para esconderme en Maki-chan otra vez y que no me vieran llorar…- ¡RIN MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTE!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hice? Nya… por cierto… ¿y el payaso?... me prometieron un payaso nya…-

.

.

.

Así paso el rato, después de Rin llegaron Eli y Nozomi quienes se quedaron a preguntar cosas en la Academia, como si tendría otra oportunidad de presentar el examen, en cuanto tiempo, si había cursos inter semestrales y ese tipo de cosas, al final… todo quedo como un fracaso… un recuerdo doloroso…

.

.

.

-Y entonces… ¿aceptaste estudiar gastronomía como lo anticipó tu mamá?-

-así es- le respondía a mi amiga, compañera de clase y trabajo… Yuri…- pero no me rendí ese día, lo intente al año siguiente, y el siguiente de ese… pero el resultado fue el mismo siempre… jure jamás rendirme pero… a decir verdad… las esperanzas se terminan en algún punto… en especial porque comencé a ir sola por mis resultados, ese mismo año del primer intento… Nozomi y Eli se fueron juntas a Rusia a estudiar, luego Honoka, Umi y Kotori… bueno… siguieron sus sueños, Honoka se decidió por estudiar Reposteria, Umi ltieratura y Kotori… se mudo para estudiar modas… por ultimo Hanayo y Rin estudian docensia, mientras que Maki-chan… bueno… siguió su destino de heredar el hospital y bueno… tu sabes…-

-si, lo se… entonces… ¿te rendiste?- me pregunto curiosa

-no me gustaría decirlo, pero… este año volví a fracasar, es como si esa escuela se empeñara en tenerme lejos…-

 _-"No son los golpes ni las caídas las que hacen fracasar al hombre; sino su falta de voluntad para levantarse y seguir adelante"-_ me dijo Yuri…

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-una frase que usaba mucho mi abuelita… quizá te sirva…- se levantó de la mesa donde estábamos conversando y puso su mano en mi hombro… no pierdas la esperanza Yazawa… " _La batalla no termina hasta que no se da el último golpe_ " _-_

-estas llena de freses ¿eh?- ella solo sonrió- vámonos a clases, el timbre esta por sonar-

Me levante y me dispuse a salir de la cafetería junto con ella, cuando de pronto como si de un milagro se tratese… los Dioses me enviaron una señal divina….

-¡HEY TÚ!, ¡SI, TÚ!- volteé a ver la televisión…

-¿Qué pasa Yazawa?-

-shh… mira…- le señale el televisor…

-¿estas interesada en ser una Idol profesional?- Era Luka… Megurine Luka… estaba en televisión…- esta es tu gran oportunidad… Sunrise Chanel en colaboración con la Acedemia de Artes Representativas… te invitan a participar en el nuevo Reality ¡que pondrá a prueba tu talento en el escenario!- es como… mágico…- sienes entre 18 y 23 años no te quedes sin intentarlo, envía un PV donde demuestre tu originalidad, creatividad, carisma, talento y sobre todo expliques ¿Por qué quieres ser la nueva Idol numero 1 del universo? A la siguiente dirección de correo, junto con tus datos-

-¡oiste eso, oiste eso… dime que si Yuri, dime que Si!- estaba que no me cabia la emoción en el cuerpo, literalmente… estaba tan emocionada que tome a Yuri por los hombros y la comencé a sacudir

-traaannnquiiiilllllaaaaa…..-

-si ereas de las 10 seleccionadas no nosotros de lo haremos saber, vamos, no te quedes fuera, Nosotros de estamos buscando... ¡LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER!-

El comercial termino… mis ojos brillaban… era como… la navidad… tome mi teléfono rápidamente… y llamé a Maki-chan…

-Maki-chan, ¿Dónde estas?-

-estaba en clases pero gracias a que mi teléfono sonó a media clase…me sacaron… gracias…-

-bueno, luego me agradeces, necesito verte, ¡ahora!-

-¡¿qué?!... ¿estas loca?, estamos en clase ¿recuerdas?-

-al diablo las clases necesito verte, te espero en mi departamento, adiós, te amo- termine la llamada y me gire a ver a Yuri…- Yuri… esto es imporante… ¿me cubrirías?- ella dio un suspiro y saco de su mochila una libreta…

-haber… supongo que hoy será… dolor de cabeza... y… a sí… cólicos menstruales intensos…-

-espera… ¿tienes una libreta con excusas?- le pregunte asombrada

-obviamente… mujer prevenida vale por dos…-

-si, lo que digas… te debo una…- me fui corriendo de la cafetería… dejando a Yuri atrás… tanta era mi emoción que no había notado que ya había llegado a mi departamento, el cual rentaba con mi miserable salario, pero estaba cerca de la escuela y me ahorra mucho en transporte…

Estaba dando vueltas en mi departamento cuando escuche el sonido de un auto estacionarse, y después mi puerta abrirse…

-¿Nico-chan?...-

-¡Maki-chan!- salté desde la cocina aterrizando en sus brazos, ella me abrazó y yo le di un gran, gran, gran beso en los labios

-y… ¿a que se debe todo esto?- me pregunto curiosa…

-mira…- tomé mi laptop, abrí youtube y le mostré el comercial que vi…

.

.

.

-¿estas segura de esto?-

-claro que lo estoy, nací para… oye siento que esta charla ya la tuvimos…- ella dio un suspiro…

-si eso quieres… sabes que te apoyo…- me miro y se sonrió dándome los ánimos que necesitaba

-¡TE AMO MAKI-CHAN!- la abrace llenando su rostro de besos

-argg…. Si, si… yo también te amo enana… ahora quítate de encima…- se quejaba…

-¡nunca!- así seguimos un buen rato…

.

.

.

Despues de eso… las chicas me ayudaron a preparar mi PV, bueno al menos las que estaban… Hanayo me hizo un vesitdo, Maki-chan y Umi me compusieron una canción, Honoka y Rin… estuvieron ahí apoyando… no me gusta presumir pero diría que el PV fue un excito… una vez hecho y contados mi motivos para ser la futura Idol Numero 1 del universo… envie el video…

-Y… listo…-

-¿qué sigue ahora nya?

-sunpogo que esperarémos hasta que termine la convocatoria y liberen los resultados… verdad Nico-chan- me preguntaba Hanayo

-así es a esperar…-

 **Fin Nico POV**

 **Maki POV**

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero Nico-chan se emocionó demasiado con el concurso…-

-eso es genial, ella necesitaba sentirse viva otra vez ¿no?, ahora tiene la oportunidad de seguir…-

-¿ya viste su PV?-

-¿verlo?... para nada querida, ese no es mi trabajo, para eso está Gumi, ¿si la recuerdas verdad?, 16 años, cabello verde, bonitos ojos-

-La recuerdo bien Luka…-

-vaya… ¿tanta confianza me tienes como para hablarme por mi primer nombre?, ¿significa que somos amigas?-

-¡YO NUNCA SERE TU AMIGA!- le grite con molestia

-entonces… ¿por qué has venido a pedirme un favor?- escuchar sus palabras, tan tranquila… me provocaba ganas de partirle la cara…

-escucha… sé que Nico-chan fracaso en sus pruebas, pero esta es una nueva oportunidad para ella…-

-es una oportunidad para muchas querida, no nada más para tu novia-

-ella se ha esforzado mucho durante estos 4 años…-

-y yo me he esforzado toda una vida- ¿Por qué tiene una contestación a todo lo que digo?- escucha Nishikino, sé muy bien a que has venido y te debo decir que no.-

-¡¿qué?, ¿Por qué?!, ni siquiera me has escuchado- le grite

-no hay nada de qué hablar, si ella tiene talento, y si yo aceptara tu oferta, ella ya ha fracasado incluso antes de comenzar, por dos razones…- ¿dos razones?

-¿cuáles?- le pregunte curiosa a lo que ella me señalo

\- una Idol es de los fans, y ella ya tiene dueño y ese dueño es una mujer… eso no será bien visto… será mala reputación para ella, para mi escuela, para Sunrise chanel y para el recuerdo de lo que algún día fue µ's-

-lo disimularemos bien, por favor Luka…. Megurine san… ella… está en el límite de edad… esta… podría ser su última oportunidad…- le dije casi suplicante… a lo que ella dio un suspiro pesado…

-no, y es mi última palabra- camino hacia la puerta y la abrió- así que si no es molestia, le solicito se retire Nishikino-s-

-¡TRIPLICARE LA OFERTA!- la interrumpí…- sé que su escuela no está económicamente bien, acepte mi oferta y ambas ganamos… es una situación ganar, ganar…- ella cerró la puerta…

-si acepto su oferta señorita… usted habrá perdido más que simplemente dinero…- me miro desafiante

-¿eso es un sí?- le pregunte de la misma forma… a lo que ella simplemente sonrió… y me extendió la mano…

-es usted una buena negociante…. Nishikino Maki…-

-y usted un persona difícil de convencer- tome su mano y la estreche…

Nico-chan… cumpliré la promesa que hice aquel día… "Me esforzare por hacer tu sueño realidad"…

 **Fin Maki POV**

 **Nico POV**

-¡No lo puedo creer!- tome mi teléfono y llame a Maki-chan de inmediato…

-Nico-chan son las 2 de la mañana no inventes…-

-olvida el sueño, ¡Maki-chan me aceptaron, me aceptaron!- le dije con completa alegría

-¡¿de verdad?!, eso me alegra mucho- lo decía con ataraxia…

-no te oyes muy animada…-

-quizá porque estaba durmiendo…-

-supongo que tienes razón… entonces te dejo dormir… adiós te amo, te amo, te amo…-

-yo también… descansa… y felicidades… lo harás bien… besos…- ella colgó.

-¡SI, LO HICE!- cerré mi laptop, me levante de la cama y grité como hace 4 años… pero ahora de felicidad… me moví al poster del evento y respire profundo…

-VOCALOID ¿he?... bien… ahora todo mundo sabrá quién es Yazawa Nico…- levante el puño al cielo… este será un gran año…

 **Fin Nico POV**

* * *

 **Bueennooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana :3**

 **espero les haya gustado y se vayan formando una idea de lo que esta pasando y pasara :3**

 **no se que mas decir ahaha :3**

 **bueno es todo por esta semana bye bye :3**


	3. El principio

¡Hi,Hi!

queridos lectores, he vuelto, con un nuevo cap de este fic (¡YAY!)

espero les este atrayendo la historia, es la primer vez que escribo un drama asi que no me siento del todo seguro, pero gracias a sus reviews me inspiro para seguir :3

bueno sin mas espere les dejo el cap de esta semana

PD: Love live no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **Luka POV**

 **HACE 3 MESES….**

-Y bien… ¿Cómo nos fue con las aplicaciones Gumi?- le preguntaba a la chica sentada en el escritorio.

-No muy bien, de hecho… son menos que el año anterior-

-mmm… esto está mal, si el asunto continua así… la escuela…- guardé silencio por un momento.

-lo entiendo, pero…- agachó la mirada…- no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿o sí?-

Yo no respondí a eso, simplemente agaché el rostro un momento y luego la observé con una sonrisa- mejor pensemos en cosas más im-por-tan-tes, como por ejemplo… ¿qué cenaremos hoy?-

-oh, Dioses, Luka-sama… esto es serio- me reprimió

-¡También el hambre es algo serio Gumi! Y ¡no me reclames!- ella dio un suspiro cansado, y negó con la cabeza.

-bien, bien, ¿cenaremos en casa o fuera?-

-fuera suena mejor- Gumi cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla, pensando…

-¡Un momento, eligió fuera porque hoy le toca cocinar!- demonios me descubrió, al escucharla comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida de mi oficina en la escuela.

-lo siento Gumi no te escucho…-

-¡Luka-sama!-

.

.

.

.

Después de una ligera persecución la cual termino conmigo en mi auto libre y Gumi en el asiento del copiloto, llegamos a un pequeño restaurant en el cual nos gustaba mucho comer, a decir verdad no era un lugar lujoso o grande, en realidad era un pequeño local atendido por una familia humilde.

-Buenas noches- salude alegremente al entrar al lugar

-oh, Megurine-san, Megpoid-san- saludaba la menor de la familia propietaria del pequeño restaurant

-¡hola pequeña!- saludaba Gumi acariciando la cabeza de la menor, quien llevaba un pequeño mandil.

-basta Megpoid-san me hace cosquillas- reía la pequeña

-pero es inevitable eres ¡taaaaaannnn adorable! Que me provocas ganas de decirles a tus padres si te venden conmigo…- ay, no otra vez

-Gumi, ¡Basta!, la vas a molestar- la interrumpía- suéltala ya- metí una de mis manos a mi bolso de hombro y saque un peluche en forma de zorro, color amarillo y se lo di a Gumi- toma, entretente con esto- le dije

-¡Lu-Lu-Luka-sama!- se puso roja hasta las orejas, tomo el peluche y se acercó a mí- ¿Por qué traes a Rin?- me susurro.

-para evitar que hagas una locura- le respondí de igual forma susurrante.

-Señoritas, buenas tardes- saludaba ahora el hombre de la casa, y padre de la pequeña

-buenas tardes Ikeda-san - le salude mientras Gumi y yo nos dirigíamos a una mesa.

-¿lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto el hombre

-por mi parte sí, no sé qué quiera la pequeña- me burle de Gumi, a lo que ella hizo un puchero

-¡Que no soy Pequeña!- hizo un mohín…- pero… lo de siempre para mí también.

-ja, ja, ja, enseguida señoritas- el hombre se retiró y pasados unos minutos volvió con una jarra de té y dos vasos- en unos momentos les traeremos sus órdenes- el hombre se volvió a retirar.

El silencio reinó un momento después de su partida, hasta que Gumi lo rompió…

-ne… Luka-sama…- me hablo tímida…

-dime, pequeña- la moleste, a lo que ella dio un suspiro.

-ignoraré eso… ¿Qué haremos con la escuela?, las solicitudes cada vez son menores y no solo eso, algunos profesores han solicitado su renuncia, esto es serio- me decía entre alarmada y preocupada, a lo que yo solo exhale pesado y mire por la ventana de aquel lugar…

-tienes razón Gumi, no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, la escuela está cayendo, no importa que sea una escuela famosa, si nadie se interesa en asistir… no somos nada…- le dije con un poco de tristeza.

-por eso… reitero mi pregunta… ¿Qué haremos?- yo no respondí, solo contemple el exterior… yo me he preguntado lo mismo por varios años… ¿Qué haremos?...

-Sus órdenes señoritas, disfruten la comida- nos interrumpía el hombre, recibimos la comida y comenzamos a degustarla…

-yo… ya se me ocurrirá algo Gumi, no te preocupes… saldremos de esta…- le dije tomando su mano y dando una pequeña caricia.

-tiene razón… hemos salido de cosas peores…- me sonrió… para después comenzar a comer.

Comimos en completa calma, no hubo palabras o gestos, solo nos enfocamos en nuestros platos, o eso parecía, de vez en cuando daba una mirada a Gumi, notando como con una mano llevaba comida a su boca y con la otra apretaba fuerte el peluche que le había dado apretándolo más a su cuerpo… _no volveré a verte sufrir Gumi… lo prometo…_

Cuando terminamos la comida, pagamos y salimos del lugar, Gumi trato de despedirse de la pequeña pero no la dejé, entramos al auto y como ella se veía cansada le dije que se sentara en el asiento trasero, ella obedeció, platicamos sobre cosas triviales, hasta que un momento ella ya no respondió, observé por el retrovisor y noté que se había acostado y quedado dormida mientras abrazaba su zorro. Al llegar a casa, la medio desperté para que entrará, a pasos lentos y vacilantes llego a su habitación, se recostó, la arrope y siguió durmiendo. Yo por mi parte, me di una ducha y entre a mi habitación, encendí mi laptop y me dispuse a hacer algunos documentos y solicitudes para un préstamo, buscar ideas de como motivar a las personas a unirse a la escuela, etc.

-Dioses… si esto sigue así… no me quedará más remedio que cerrar la escuela…- solté un suspiro pesado y me boté en la cama- ¡Dioses necesito ayuda!- cerré mis ojos por un momento… según yo iba a pensar pero termine completamente dormida… o eso creía pues el sonido de mi celular me despertó, con pesadez tome el aparato y contesté.

-¿hola?- respondí mientras trataba de contener un bostezo.

-¿hola?, es Megurine Luka- una voz varonil me llamaba.

-sí, ¿Quién es?-

-buenas…- hubo un silencio- noches, habla Aoki, Lapis Aoki- ¿Lapis?...

-Lo siento, no sé quién seas…-

-oh, lo sé, pero permítame, soy CEO de Sunrise Channel y…-

-No quiero nada de Sunrise- la interrumpí de forma grosera, pero no me arrepiento.

-yo… permítame Megurine-san yo, tengo una ofer…- le colgué, no permití si quiera que siguiera hablando

-¡Dioses ¿enserio?! Les pedí ayuda y me mandan a Sunrise… bueno… ya mañana será otro día- me recosté para tratar de dormir, pero mi teléfono no me dejaba, ignore completamente todas las llamadas, las cuales se detuvieron a eso de las 2:00 AM, y hasta ese entonces, logré dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, por la falta de sueño me desperté tarde, salí rápido de mi habitación notando que Gumi ya no estaba, y en la mesa había un plato tapado y una nota sobre este " _Dejé el desayuno dentro del plato, disfrútelo- Gumi-_ ", tome el plato y desayuné, me di un baño, me vestí y salí directo a la escuela.

Al llegar fui recibida por algunos alumnos y uno que otro profesor, para llegar finalmente a la dirección donde Gumi me recibía.

-Buen día Luka-sama-

-hola Gumi, lamento el retraso- le dije

-descuide, no es conmigo con quien debe disculparse-

-¿cómo dices?- la mire incrédula

-tiene visita, la espera adentro-

-¿quién?- volví a preguntar incrédula, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi oficina

Al entrar noté a una joven, no mayor de los 20 quizá de la misma edad que Gumi, tenía el cabello azulado en las raíces y aclarándose conforme bajaba, era largo, era de estatura media y tenía una gorra con una piedra en el frente, llevaba un vestido azul con blanco y botas largas que hacían juego.

-Buen día- salude, a lo que ella me observó y devolvió el saludo.

-Buen día Megurine-san-

-y tú eres…-

-oh, cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales?, soy Lapis Aoki- me extendió la mano… con que Lapis…

-fuera- fue lo único que le dije dejando su mano extendida, camine dándole la espalda para sentarme en mi silla tras mi escritorio y leer unos papeles, ella solo se quedó parada, y después se giró a verme.

-no me iré sin que antes me escuche Megurine-san-

-¿eres tonta o te haces?, dije fuera-

-¿usted es terca o estúpida?, ¿qué no entiende que no me iré sin que me escuche?- me miro desafiante…

-no lo diré de nuevo, fuera de aquí, anoche rechace sus llamadas, ¿Qué le hace pensar que hoy la atenderé?- la mire con tranquilidad.

-que soy su solución- me dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio… ¿solución?

-¿a qué te refieres?, ¡Explícate!- le exigí

-¿Qué me explique?, pensé que quería que me fuera…- me vio con una cara victoriosa… solo 10 minutos y ya siento que la odio…- bueno… sé que su escuela no va viento en popa, sé que debe cumplir con un cierto número de aplicaciones y alumnos de lo contrario su escuela cerraría… ¿Dónde he visto eso antes?... ah sí… Otonokizaka…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- la mire confusa…

-esa escuela fue salvada gracias a nueve chicas, un grupo de school Idols… µ's...-

-¡ja! Pobre ilusa, µ's eran 8 chicas- la mire con burla

-Megurine-san, eran 9-

-8-

-9-

-8 y la mascota-

-¿Qué?, espere… haber… yo… arggg… respira Aoki, respira, bueno… como decía… al final de cuentas, esas 9 chicas…-

-8-

-9-

-8 y la mascota-

-¡maldita sea cierre la boca y déjeme hablar carajo!- me grito con completa furia

-ok, ok, está bien…- suspiró-… pero eran 8…-

-¿sabe qué? Al carajo, Sunrise Channel tiene problemas económicos también, nuestros programas han sido superados aplastantemente por las telenovelas y doramas de otras compañías, y según nuestros estudios nuestra audiencia creció cuando transmitimos el Love Live, así que, queremos llevar ese tema de las Idols más allá, es decir un concurso, un "Reality Show" basado en Idols- terminó de hablar.

-suponga que entiendo lo que quiere decir… ¿yo que tengo que ver con eso?- le pregunté.

-bueno, usted es una Idol legendaria, no hay persona en Japón que no conozca el nombre de Luka Megurine, es su fama lo que hace que haya personas interesadas en su escuela-

-quizá tenga razón, pero… considere que esta escuela lentamente se queda vacía-

-es por eso que vine, escúcheme Megurine-san, la ideal del "Reality Show" es simple, un grupo de chicas, de entre adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, compitiendo para ser la nueva Idol número 1 de Japón, y que mejor motivación que ser educadas por la gran Luka Megurine- me dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-¡wohohoh!, alto señorita, ¿educadas por mí?- le pregunte

-bueno, no propiamente educadas, su papel sería el de maestra de ceremonia durante los Lives que presenten cada semana, donde una o quizá 2 serán eliminadas-

-entones… lo que me propones es ser la anfitriona de un "Master Chef" pero de Idols…-

-bueno, en teoría… sí, así es…-

-supongamos que acepto… ¿yo que gano?-

-ok, como sabrá, su escuela está quebrando, en riesgo de cerrar, lo que ofrecemos en primera instancia es publicidad gratuita-

-aguarde, ¿publicidad gratuita?-

-así es, la idea es que se ocupe el auditorio que tiene aquí para hacer los Lives y/o prácticas, además de que su escuela actuaría como patrocinador oficial-

-ok… y… ¿Qué hay de las ganancias?-

-bueno, las ganancias serán repartidas según un porcentaje en el que ambas empresas ganemos- me miro con ilusión y yo la observe con dudas…

-no me convence, sin mencionar que yo no quiero nada con Sunrise Channel- ella dio un suspiro y volvió su vista a mí.

-Escuche Megurine-san, yo… de verdad… lamento lo que paso entre Sunrise y usted hace años, pero, confié en mí, le aseguro que esta vez… todo será diferente, verá… cuando mi padre falleció y me dejo a cargo de Sunrise Channel yo le prometí que llevaría al canal a su vieja gloria, y para ser honesta… estoy sola en esto… literalmente… el canal se cae a pedazos como su escuela… verá… ambas estamos en aprietos y quizá yo sea su solución y usted… sea la mía…- su rostro expresaba algo más que interesas, expresaba, temor a fracasar, miedo, quizá… ella tenía razón y nos necesitábamos la una a la otra- no es necesario que me responda ahora, a decir verdad, no la molestaré más, no vendré, no la llamaré, esperaré a que usted este lista y tenga una respuesta, esperando… sea positiva…- ella se puso de pie - mi numero supongo quedo registrado en su buzón de llamadas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida- Megurine-san- me hablo sin voltear a verme- _"Me enseñaron que el camino del progreso no es ni rápido ni fácil. "…_ hágalo por su hija- esas palabras me dejaron atónita…

-¡Oye ¿cómo sabes?!- ella salió de la oficina sin responder… mi hija… me repetía en mi cabeza…

Después de ese encuentro con Aoki… el día fue tranquilo, no hubo mucho por hacer, llego la hora de la salida y Gumi y yo partimos a casa, ella cocino y yo me recosté en mi habitación, en todo el día no había dejado de pensar en las palabras y propuesta de Aoki, si su idea funcionaba, la escuela ganaría fama, la publicidad siempre es buena y más si es gratis, además… - _"Hágalo por su hija"-_ esa frase me seguía molestando, ¿Qué tanto sabe ella de mí?... cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir pero no podía, daba vueltas en la cama, me cansé de eso y me puse pie, me dirigí a la cocina, quizá un vaso de leche me calmaría, en el camino, vi la habitación de Gumi, con cuidado entre, y vi una de las escenas más tiernas, a pesar de su edad, ella dormía abrazando aquel zorro amarillo,- Gumi…- murmuré para mí misma… cerré mis ojos, suspire y fui corriendo a mi habitación, tome mi celular e hice una llamada…

-¿quién diablos llama a las 3:00 AM?-

-hola, ¿Lapis Aoki?, soy Luka- hubo un silencio…

-oh, Megurine-san, lamento mi saludo, dígame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-es sobre tu oferta, bueno… yo… acepto…-

 **ACTUALIDAD…**

-Luka-sama, ¿esta lista?- me preguntaba Gumi

-ese es mi secreto, siempre estoy lista- le conteste

-Megurine-san, ¿no está nerviosa?- me preguntaba Lapis

-¿bromeas?, fui Idol, hace a tiempo, esto no es nada- le respondía.

-de acuerdo, entonces adelante…- las 3 salimos de mi camerino y caminamos rumbo a la entrada de aquella casa que sería el lugar donde se hospedarían las chicas… al llegar a la puerta las 3 dimos un suspiro

-chicas, el futuro espera…- abrimos la puerta y vimos una gran multitud, entre fans, con carteles alabándome, otros con los nombres de su concursante favorita, logre ver algunas chicas de µ's y a las 3 de A-rise apoyando a una tal Nico, y no solo eso, el revuelo era más porque ahí también estaba el chico Idol, Len Kagamine y en la fila de concursantes su hermana menor, Rin, al ver aquella joven de inmediato cambie mi vista a Gumi.

-Gumi, ¿estás bien?- le murmure

-eh, ah, claro, si… perfecta- me sonrió

-Gumi, ¿traes tu muñeco?-

-¿eh?, no puedo salir con eso en televisión ¿o sí?, confíe en mi… me controlaré- me volvió a sonreír…

-sabes que siempre confiaré en ti- le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una plataforma, donde había tres sillas, Gumi y Aoki tomaron asiento, mientras yo, me dirigí al micrófono, respire hondo, observe a las chicas detrás de mí, a las chicas frente a mí, a la pelirroja corrupta, todo era una euforia, me armé de valor y hable…

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, hoy estas 10 chicas frente a ustedes inician un nuevo camino, lleno de retos y emociones, un camino donde cada una de ellas competirá por ser la Idol número 1 del universo, hoy estas 10 chicas dejan de ser simples mortales para convertirse en ¡VOCALOIDS!...-

Y así aquel gran concurso... dio inicio… -Bienvenidas al "VOCALOID"-

 **Fin Luka POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Y al final Megurine-san explico que cada participante tendrá un equipo, entre vestuario, maquillaje, composición, ya sabes todo ese asunto, en teoría es como un Love Live, pero individual y con más retos.- me decía a la chica tras el teléfono.

-oh vaya, eso suena duro, pero… ¿y los equipos?, ¿Cómo se formaron?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, al final los equipos de apoyo debían ser de 3 personas, en el equipo de Nico quedaron Tsubasa con la coreografía y música, Hanayo con vestuario y maquillaje y yo con letra y música, Maki no pudo debido a su escuela, ella estudia medicina ¿sabes?- me dijo con algo de nostalgia.-

-oh… sabes… me hubiera gustado estar ahí…-

-lo sé… pero no debes descuidar tus estudios… déjalo en nuestras manos…- sonreí al escuchar eso

-bueno, te tengo que colgar, tengo algo que hacer, te llamo luego ¿está bien?- me comencé a despedir

-seguro… oye…- me dijo antes de despedirse

-dime, ¿Qué pasa?-

-te extraño…- al escuchar su voz quebrada sentí un dolor en mi pecho muy grande…

-yo también, cada día desde que vine a estudiar…-

-bueno… ahora si… te dejo… adiós Kotori… te amo…-

-bye, bye, Umi-chan… yo… también te amo- ella termino la llamada. Yo sentí mi corazón roto, ya había abandonado a mis amigas y a mi Umi-chan por mucho tiempo… así que completamente armada de valor salí de mi dormitorio y me dirigí a la dirección del instituto…

.

.

.

.

-adelante…- hablaba una fémina voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Bonjour mademoiselle L'Blank- saludaba a la directora del instituto de modas.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Minami, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- respire hondo… esta será una charla algo larga…

.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas de discusión de porque debía concederme ese favor especial ella acepto, yo completamente contenta salí casi gritando de alegría y saltando, directo a mi dormitorio, al llegar tomé mi teléfono y marque un número especial…

-Alo, Taka Minami al habla, ¿Quién llama?- su voz…

-¡Mami!, soy yo Kotori-

-Kotori, mi pajarita, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?-

-muy bien mami, gracias, pero oye… te quería pedir un favor…-

-dime, lo que sea hija- suspire hondo… por última vez este día…

-Mami… podrías limpiar mi habitación… tu pajarita vuelve a casa…-

* * *

 **Bueeeeennnoooo...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, se que mis caps son largos, pero espero les gusten :3**

 **debo clarar una cosa, en el cap anterior en una parte se menciona que Gumi tiene 16 años actualemente, cometí un error ahí, segun el timeline de la historia Gumi tiene 20 años actualmente :p**

 **y otra cosita, si tenian duda Aoki Lapis es una Vocaloid tambien :3**

 **bueno... espero les haya gustado y lamento ese error con la edad de Gumi, se que quieren NicoMaki pero esperen... no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa :3**

 **ya saben que sugerencias y criticas son bienvenidas :3**

 **bye bye... :3**


End file.
